<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>amare by knoxsoc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970600">amare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxsoc/pseuds/knoxsoc'>knoxsoc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ACE CHARLIE WEASLEY!!, Bi Fred weasley, Deanmus - Freeform, F/F, Gay George Weasley, Harry Potter - Freeform, I just love them, Lesbian Cho Chang, M/M, fredric - Freeform, fredric nation is superior mwah, mlm, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxsoc/pseuds/knoxsoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s so many people here. What if someone sees?” </p><p>“Well then, let them watch.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Chang/Fleur Delacour, George Weasley/Lee Jordan, dean thompson/seamus diggory, fred weasley/cedric diggory, fredric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>amare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was entirely too early to be awake. Even if it was for the quidditch world cup, it was still too early. Fred was too tired to even be excited. the sun wasn’t even up yet. Only a dull, greenish tinge spotted the horizon. Fred watched as Harry sped up to catch up to his dad, a look of confusion spreading across his face. </p><p>“So how does everyone get there without all the Muggles noticing?” he asked. </p><p>Mr.Weasley began launching into a dull explanation, something that was of no interested to Fred. In fact, he tuned out most of the conversation until he heard someone yelling. </p><p>“Over here Arthur! Over here son, we’ve got it!” </p><p>His ears perked up and he jogged over to see his father introducing a man he called Amos Diggory. </p><p>Diggory. </p><p>Fred went pink and tried to hide behind george as Cedric Diggory popped out from behind Amos. </p><p>“And I think you know his son, Cedric?” </p><p>Of course he knew his son. </p><p>Fred watched as Cedric’s eyes flicked over everyone in the group, training on him a bit longer than the others. He fought to keep the knowing smile off his face. He zoned off again, not paying any attention to how Amos has begun bragging about his son. He only began focusing when Cedric had opened his mouth. </p><p>“Harry fell off his broom, Dad,” he muttered. “I told you… it was an accident….” </p><p>Amos began roaring in defence of his son, bragging away about how He hadn’t fallen off his broom, had he? and how The better man had won!  </p><p>Fred wasn’t particularly fond of Mr.Diggory. That wasn’t to say he wasn’t fond of Cedric. </p><p>In fact he was quite fond of Cedric. </p><p>In fact he was so fond of Cedric he decided to stand next to him while they circled around the dirty boot they were using as a portkey. So fond of him, that he went to grab his hand before they were transported to the fairgrounds. But unfortunately, the sensation of a hook just behind his navel began pulling him, and it was too late. </p><p>He landed on the ground next to George, and looked up to see his father, Amos, and Cedric, still standing. </p><p>“Seven last five from Stoatshead Hill,” said a voice. </p><p>Fred and George detangled themselves and stood up. They were standing on what appeared to be an empty moor. In front of him, two very grumpy and tired wizards stood stiffly holding a watch and some parchment. One of them wore and tweed suit and galoshes; the other was wearing a poncho and what looked like a kilt. Fred stifled a laugh and elbowed George, who was also suppressing a chuckle. </p><p>His dad and the man who was wearing a kilt began to speak to each other, discussing campsites and other boring information. Fred slipped away from the group, hoping George wouldn’t notice. </p><p>Apparently Cedric had the same idea. </p><p>“Well you look tired.” Fred mumbled sarcastically in a sleepy voice, looking at Cedric who was smiling rather widely. </p><p>“And you look handsome,” Cedric began before Fred pushed him and cut him off. </p><p>“Shut up before someone hears!” </p><p>Cedric laughed and backed up go catch up with his father, who was calling after him. </p><p>Fred jogged up and joined the rest of the Weasleys, who were walking to their campsite. </p><p>“Why were you talking to Diggory?” George whispered, making sure no one else could hear. </p><p>“No reason.” </p><p>George rolled his eyes and decided to change the subject. He began digging in his pockets, and eventually pulled out a fake wand. </p><p>“Look what mum didn’t manage to snag from us.”</p><p>“No way!” Fred yelled, having to stop himself when he realized his dad was talking to the Muggle in charge of the campsite. After he payed their fare, the began walking once more. </p><p>“And we have a whole stash of other stuff back home.” George added, hoping that their mum hadn’t somehow found that in the short amount of time they had been gone. </p><p>“I’m telling you, we could make great money if we sold at school.” </p><p>“But if we get caught….”</p><p>“We won’t! I promise.” </p><p>They both decided not to discuss it anymore, and they watched their dad try (and fail) to set up the tents. After almost half an hour of Harry and Hermione struggling to help get them set up, they were finally read to toss their bags down and just breathe for a moment. But the moment Fred was about to hit the cat-hair covered couch, Arthur was calling out orders. </p><p>“Fred, go with your brother to get a bucket of water. There it is on the map.” He slid the crinkled map into Fred’s hands, who sighed and rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I’m not Fred he is!” Fred mumbled, almost instinctively. </p><p>“Sorry, George.” </p><p>“I’m only joking!”</p><p>George laughed and stood up, running out the flaps of the tents with Fred in tow. </p><p>While they were trudging towards the spot marked on the map, they saw a little boy poking a slug with a wand. George chuckled, thinking about the time he and Fred had stolen Charlie’s want and turned Ginny’s toy easter bunny into a pile of rotten eggs. The slug the boy had been poking exploded, and his mum came running out their tent, yelling. The smile on George’s face quickly faded, thinking about how just that morning their own mother had freaked out the same way. </p><p>It seemed like Fred was thinking the same thing because he had immediately turned to George and said, “Do you think Mum is really that upset?” </p><p>“I hope not.” </p><p>They left it at that. It’s not like silence was uncomcortable between them. George was Fred’s best friend, and vice versa. But sometimes the silence was deafining, and hard to stand.  Just when the silence was becoming slightly unbearable, Fred spotted Lee Jordan, standing not that far away. </p><p>“Hey! Jordan!” he yelled, not noticing that George had turned pink around the ears. </p><p>“Hey, Fred! George!” Lee came running up, his shoes muddy, and his hat askew. Fred laughed at how crazy he looked, but he didn’t look half as mad as the man he had seen wearing a dress only a moment ago. </p><p>“How long have you been here?” Fred asked, noticing the sleepy look in Lee’s eyes. </p><p>“Almost a week! How about you lot?” </p><p>“Just got here this morning. Been up since around four.” </p><p>“Wow,” he was cut off by his mum yelling his name. “I gotta go, but i’ll see you around!” </p><p>They kept walking, Fred not noticing that George was silent that entire conversation. And if he had noticed, he had mentioned it. </p><p>They finally made it, after being stopped by Oliver Wood, who told them all about his new quidditch team, and Seamus and Dean. Seamus’ mum went on about how glad she was to see fellow Ireland supporters, and Dead had to hide a laugh when he say how annoyed Seamus looked. </p><p>While standing in line, Fred looked around to take in everyone. There was Archie, the same man they saw early who was wearing a dress. He saw another man who was in a woman’s blouse, and a woman who was in a man’s tweed blazer. To his excitement (and embarrassment) Fred spotted Cedric, walking towards him. He tried to hide the red tinge that creeped up on his cheeks, but it was too late. </p><p>“What are you blushing about?” George leaned over and stared Fred in the eyes, as if he could read his mind. In all honesty, Fred was pretty sure he really could read his mind if he wanted to. </p><p>“Nothing. No one. Shut up.” </p><p>“Wait, does little Freddy-Weddy have a secret!” George gasped in fake surprise, and Fred rolled his eyes. “You do! What is it! C’mon, no secrets here.” </p><p>George started looking around, as if he could see the secret he so desperately wanted to know. He finally gasped when he spotted someone walking over…. </p><p>“Angelina! How nice to see you!” He yelled, and Fred almost sighed in relief that it was only Angelina, and not who he was actually looking at. But the relief quickly faded when he realized that this meant George believed that he liked Angelina. </p><p>“Shut up!” Fred hissed, but he saw Angelina quickly jogging to join them and realized it was too late to stop what was going on. </p><p>“Weasleys! Who let you two in here!” </p><p>Fred groaned, and turned around to see that Cedric had halted, watching this scene unfold with confusion. </p><p>“I should ask you the same. You here with Bell?” </p><p>“Nah, She couldn’t get tickets in time.” </p><p>Fred didn’t care for this conversation, and could feel the heat rising to his already red cheeks. He slipped away, begging that Angelina wouldn’t notice in time and he could get at least a minute away from George. </p><p>“Hey, Weasley.” he heard a hushed whisper when he has successfully moved behind a large tent that he was hoping was empty. </p><p>“God, you scared me Diggory.” Fred jumped and Cedric laughed quietly at how easily scared Fred seemed to be. </p><p>“Why are you so tense?” </p><p>“There’s so many people here. What if someone sees?” </p><p>“Well then, let them watch.” </p><p>Cedric leaned in and quickly pecked Fred’s cheeks, and Fred quickly squirmed away. </p><p> </p><p>“Fred!” They both turned in the direction of the voice. It was George, wondering where Fred had gone off too. </p><p>“I have to go.” Fred gently pushed Cedric away and began running towards George.</p><p>“I’ll be seeing you!” Cedric called after, not caring who heard. </p><p>See to him, the only two people in the world were Fred and him. No one else mattered. No one else existed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! i’m knox! i use they / them prns so be considerate. i’m knoxsoc in twt and dms are open.  i’m also a minor!! mwah</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>